Clocks goin' backwards
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Suddenly the very expensive gold and pink custom Rolex watch Hanna wear starts to go backwards at super high speed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Clocks goin' backwards**

 **Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin enter the church in Rosewood.**

It's a nice beautiful Sunday in the summer.

"Hanna, how's things for you and Caleb?" says Aria.

"Really nice. We're so much in love." says Hanna.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you guys have a good life." says Aria.

Suddenly the very expensive gold and pink custom Rolex watch Hanna wear starts to go backwards at super high speed.

"What the fuck?" says Hanna.

Large clouds of red magic appear high up in the room and suddenly Aria and Hanna are in Germany in 1936.

"Halt genau dort, meine Damen!" says an SS Colonel as he pull out his gun and aim it at Hanna.

"Lass meinen Freund und mich in ruhe, sir." says Aria.

"Warum sollte ich das tun?" says the SS Colonel.

"Wir sind unschuldig." says Aria.

The SS Colonel put away his gun and walk away.

"You speak German?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. Aunt Laura taught me." says Aria.

"OMG, how many dang languages do you really speak?" says Hanna.

"14 or 15." says Aria.

"Holy shit...! That's a lot. I only know English and little bit of Spanish." says Hanna.

"I know this sounds weird, but not only are we in Germany, but we've also gone back in time somehow. This is the 1930s." says Aria.

"And how do you know that?" says Hanna.

"The uniform that soldier was wearing was a Nazi uniform from the 30s that is no longer in use." says Aria.

"I didn't know that." says Hanna.

"Obviously. Now, let's try to get home." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Alright, we should think this through. We were in a church and your watch started to spin backwards." says Aria.

"There's a church over there, maybe we can go in there and travel back." says Hanna.

"It's worth a try." says Aria.

Aria and Hanna walk towards the church.

When they are about to enter, a priest stop them and says "Frauen sind in der Kirche nicht erlaubt."

"Das ist verdammt dumm!" says Aria.

Aria punch the priest in the face, knocking him out.

Aria and Hanna enter the church.

"Not your style to hurt priests." says Hanna.

"True, but he was in the way and most likely a Nazi so I had no choice." says Aria.

Aria's watch suddenly spin backwards, just like Hanna's watch did.

There's a flash of green magic light and Aria and Hanna finds themselves in Paris, France 1625.

"Ne bouge même pas un doigt." says an evil bitch as she hold her sword to Hanna's throat.

"Laissez mon ami seul." says Aria.

Aria grab the bitch's sword and use it to stab the bitch in the heart, killing her.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Anything for my friend." says Aria.

"So sweet." says Hanna.

"Of course." says Aria.

Aria takes the sword with her as she and Hanna walk along the street.

"Where are we?" says Hanna.

"Paris, France. The time appear to be 1620s." says Aria.

"Oh, that explains why people walk around with swords." says Hanna.

"Indeed, Han." says Aria.

4 minutes later, a man takes out his dick an starts to jerk it when he sees Hanna.

"Nice! That dude seems to like me." says Hanna in a slutty tone.

"No! Calm your tits, Hanna Marin. Remember that you have a boyfriend. And we need to get home." says Aria.

"Okay, party-cracker." says Hanna.

Hanna's watch spin again, this time forward.

In a flash of white magic, Hanna disappear, leaving Aria behind.

Hanna appear again in a city in the US.

It's night.

On a poster on a wall it says "Elvis Presley tonight."

Hanna isn't too smart, but she know enough to understand that she is not in her correct time.

She is in 1967.

The city she is in seems to be Miami, Florida.

"Oh, no..." says Hanna in a sad tone.

Aria suddenly appear in a flash of red magic.

"Aria, thank goodness!" says Hanna in joy, happy to see her friend.

"Hanna-Boo." says Aria with a sweet smile.

Aria and Hanna hug each other.

"Is this the 50s...?" says Hanna.

"Maybe, but probably closer to the 60s." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"It's good that we're at least not too far from our own era this time." says Aria.

"Yeah, I guess..." says Hanna.

"Let's try to find a way home." says Aria.

"Oh my gosh!" gasp Hanna in surprise when she sees someone exit a bar.

It's Hanna's mom, Ashley Marin as a 14 year old and Hanna know this since she has seen photos of what her mom used to look like.

"Aria, that is my mom..." whisper Hanna.

"Wow! She look almost like you, but with different hair color." says Aria.

"Yeah. Mom was cute." says Hanna.

Aria's watch suddenly spin forward.

Aria and Hanna are sent to 1985.

They appear on a beach in Spain.

The sword disappear from Aria's hand.

"Damn!" says Aria.

"Buscando diversión sexual, bebé?" says a strong handsome guy to Hanna.

This time Hanna can speak to the locals and not Aria since Hanna speak decent Spanish.

"Joder, sí, lo hago!" says Hanna, getting horny.

"Hanna, you are not available, damn it." says Aria.

"Lo siento, chico sexy. Ya tengo un novio muy bueno." says Hanna.

"De acuerdo, y simplemente te olvidaste?" says the Spanish guy.

"Sí. Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar otra puta." says Hanna.

Aria and Hanna walk away from the guy.

"I must say that I'm highly impressed by your good Spanish right there, Hanna my friend." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna.

Hanna suddenly sees another hot guy.

"No way, girl. You have Caleb, remember?" says Aria.

"Can't a chick have a bit of fun?" says Hanna.

"Sure ya can. Just not the kinda fun that means you'll cheat on your man." says Aria.

"Stop it, bimbos! Hand over all your money." says a fat evil man.

"Never, ya fat ol' piece of crap." says Aria.

The fat man run forward to ttack, but Aria hold out her leg so the man fall over and roll down into the water.

"Oh, yeah!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna's watch spin backwards.

Hanna and Aria are sent to army base in 1968.

Aria suddenly see a young 22 year old version of her dad, Byron Montgomery, in a uniform.

"Oh, dear...that's my dad." whisper Aria.

"Wow! He's hot." says Hanna.

"Hanna Clarissa Marin, don't even think about it. It's my dad and I don't want ya to mess with the history. Who knows what could happen? I might end up never getting born." says Aria.

"Good point. I'll control myself then. I don't wanna make so my best friend get deleted from history. That'd be so bad." says Hanna.

"No civilians are allowed on base. How the fuck did you bimbos get in here?" says Byron when he sees Aria and Hanna.

He grab them and pull them along to the gate and push thm out from te area.

Aria's watch start to spin backwards.

Aria and Hanna suddenly are in Iceland in 1907.

"Where are we?" says Hanna.

"I'm not sure." says Aria.

"Stelpurnar þínir þurfa hjálp?" says a guy as he walk up to Aria and Hanna.

"Nei takk." says Aria.

"Allt í lagi þá. Eigðu góðan dag." says Aria.

The guy walk away.

"How can you speak his language?" says Hanna.

"I've been here before. This is Iceland." says Aria.

Aria and Hanna enter a small diner.

They take a seat by a table in the corner.

"Look. It's July 12, 1907." says Aria when she sees the date on a newspaper.

"That explains why everyone wear such ugly retro clothes." says Hanna.

"Vintage, not retro." says Aria.

"Right." says Hanna.

"We need to find a way home." says Aria.

"Yeah. I miss Caleb's dick." says Hanna.

"Are ya sex crazy?" says Aria.

"No, just a lady who's horny a lot." says Hanna.

"Okay...whatever..." says Aria.

"Yay." says Hanna, all cute.

"Viltu eitthvað að drekka?" says a waitress who look scary similar to Hanna.

"Nei takk, við erum góðir..." says Aria, feeling awkward when she notice that the waitress and Hanna look so muuch like each other.

"Allt í lagi." says the waitress and then walk away.

Hanna's watch start to spin forward.

Hanna and Aria are suddenly in Italy in 1956.

"And where the poop are we this time?" says Hanna.

"Italy apparently." says Aria as she sees the street sign which is clearly Italian.

"Posso aiutarti...?" says a girl who is the same age as Aria and Hanna.

"Sicuro. Che giorno è oggi...?" says Aria.

The girl tells Aria and Hanna that it is June 22, 1994.

"Grazie." says Aria.

"Nessun problema. Ciao, bellezza." says the girl and then walk away.

"Oh, damn! She did clearly flirt with me..." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"Not really. I'm not a gay woman." says Aria.

"True." says Hanna. "If you were you'd probably flirt with me."

"Would I really? You're not a lesbian, Hanna." says Aria.

"No, but I'm sexy." says Hanna.

"I guess so." says Aria.

Aria's watch starts to spin backwards.

Aria and Hanna are suddenly in Scotland, in 1466.

"A bheil thu clann-nighean aois airson gnè?" says a man as he walk up to Aria and Hanna.

The man wear a shirt, akilt and boots. In his left hand he holds a sword.

"Tha, ach tha dithis againn mar-thà." says Aria.

The man get angry and try to attack Aria with his sword.

Aria avoid the attack, grab the man's kilt, pull it off and kick him hard in the dick with her steel-cap right shoe.

Aria and Hanna run away.

More highland warriors appear and starts to chase them.

"The fuckers aren't giving up easy." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but don't refer to them as fuckers, Han." says Aria.

Aria's watch suddenly start to spin forward.

Hanna and Aria finds themselves in ancient Rome.

They hide behind a building so no one see them since they don't fit in there in their modern clothing.

"Is this ancient Rome?" says Hanna.

"Very good, Hanna-Boo. It is." says Aria.

Unfortunately a Roman soldier finds Aria and Hanna.

"Prohibere!" says the soldier as he draw his sword. "Statum nomen tuum."

"Nostra ista sunt nomina Aria Montgomery et Hanna Marin." says Aria.

"Non possum non dimittet vos. Et fata decernere princeps vester." says the soldier as he grab Aria and Hanna and throw them into prison.

4 hours later.

"Puellae estis contra imperium populi Romani scelere. Propter quod poena mortis. Centurion Achtamlos, et capitibus amputatis." says Caesar Vignatius in a hard dark tone.

Just as Centurion Achtamlos is about to cut off Aria's head with his sword, Hanna's watch start to spin forward.

Aria and Hanna disappear and appear again in Hanna's apartment in Rosewood in 2022.

"Finally...we're back where we belong." says Aria.

"Yes! Home cutie home." says Hanna.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: If you like this, leave a sweet review**


End file.
